desvios en tu camino
by yukamizerable
Summary: terminada!....es un fic yaoi gackt x hyde un fic que te dejara sin aliento en cada linea recomendable para aquellos q aman a hyde o a gackuto ... admirable con cada suspiro... dejen reviews....terminada!
1. Que es lo que realmente siento?

_**"Desvios En Tu Camino"**_

_**/yaoi/ Gackt X Hyde**_

**_Capitulo 1:_****_Que es lo que realmente siento?_**

Era de noche , era una larga y fria noche , junto al desnudo cuerpo de Gackt yacia una mujer , ella dormia placidamente... Gackt ... no.

RACONTO ( el flash back es muuy corto para esto -)

Gackt estaba sentado en la cama contemplando el cuerpo desnudo de su novia Haruka y pensaba en lo confundido que estaba yaque no era lo mismo estar con ella si estaba pensando en otra .. persona, cuando Gackt llegaba a este punto se confundia , ya que esa persona era diferente pero a la vez, igual a el, Gackt ya no podia sentir como antes a Haruka... no si seguia pensando en otra persona... el necesitaba estar con la persona q deseaba ,al q era su amigo o algo asi ,ya que este ultimo tiempo Gackt lo miraba diferente como si quisiera algo mas ... todo esto era muy confuso ya que el se consideraba un Hentai no un yaoi... pero insinuaba serlo por sus fans... pero ahora ese sentimiento nacia de verdad dentro de el .. y hacia su amigo Hyde.

Cada vez q estaba cerca de el, lo miraba como si fuera la ultima vez, el era su sueño su deseo , pero tambien... era su miedo xq no sabia q pasaria enre ellos dos si se fuera a pasar algo : el me aceptaria? el siente lo mismo por mi?. Se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero a la vez miraba a Haruka y decia: que estoy pensando? no puedo dejarla, algo me ata a ella ... ella a sido la mejor mujer que e temido, ella es la que me a apoyado en momentos dificiles. le podre hacer este daño? yo tambien necesito su apoyo y ella tambien del mio.

Gackt se sentia muy frustrado, podia ganar mucho con esto o perderlo todo.

Haruka: (despertandose repentinamente y viendo a Gackt.) Gackuto! pasate una buena noche? yo si! (/)

Gackt: ( mirandola un tanto sorprendido) si... ( la abraza)

Haruka: te quiero...mucho... que hora es? (mira el reloj del velador) UUHHH! las 5:30 es temprano aun.

Gackt:( susurrandole al oido) yo tambien te quiero.

Haruka: ( aun abrazados) que te sucede? ( lo beza)

Gackt: ( respondiendole el bezo) nada...

Haruka: nada... mmm... Gackuto... se me olvido decirte algo..

Gackt : dime

Haruka: se me olvido decirte que hyde ( Gackt se sorprende al oir ese nombre) vendra a cenar hoy ... pero tengo que ir a casa de mis padres entonces no podre estar hoy aqui.

Gackt: vendra hyde? solo?

Haruka: si eso creo ... perdon pero tendras tu que hacer la cena bueno alfin que hyde queria hablar contigo

Gackt: de que quiere hablarme?

Haruka: eehh! parecia q algo importante porque no me dijo porque queria hablar contigo pero ...sera!... ( se levanta) me arreglare para tomar el tren e ir a casa de mis padres vuelvo mañana yap? ( beza a Gackt apasionadamente)

Gackt: bueno .. ( pensativo). ( mirandola como se va, susurrando) ven pronto...

No podia creerlo la mujer q amaba le habia "arreglado" una cena con Hyde. la persona por la cual estaba confundida y para peor iba a estar solo con Hyde en su departamento.

Gackt aun desnudo se recosto y se cobijo con las sabanas y miro el vacio lugar donde hace algunos minutos yacia desnuda Haruka y empezo a pensar como seria tener Hyde asi pero despues de un rato decidio dormir, porque le esperaba un largo dia ante la espera de Hyde.

Gackt desperto por el sonido de su celular habia recibido unos mensajes de texto de unas fans (N.A: quiero su numero tambien!) Gackt los leyo somnoliento y les respondio, miro el reloj y vio q eran las 13:45 aun tenia sueño (N.A: que anduviste haciendo anoche? eehh? oO) pero decidio levantarse a ordenar ya que habian pasado una de las tantas devastadoras noches junto a Haruka , que desencadenaban una infinidad de cosas... antes de llegar a la cama. Se puso una bata y salio de la habitacion.

Mientras recogia unos CD's en el living vio uno muy especial.. el que Hyde le habia dedicado solo para el. Gackt lo miro y no pude contener sus pensamientos Hyde habia sido tan especial con el ese dia!.Porque tengo que desearlo? no puedo soportar estar lejos de el lo deseo... lo necesito? pensaba Gackt mientras ordenaba y luego se fue a vestir.

El dia paso lentamente para Gackt el esperaba con ansias la caida de la noche , Gackt miraba culpable y ansiosamente su reloj.Cuando se acercaba mas la hora se fue a cambiar y pidio comida cantonesa por telefono ( N.A: Gackt! tienes que aprender a cocinar NeEeEe! ¬¬U)prendio un cigarrillo y siguio con la espera hasta que sono el timbre...

y era...

EL REPARTIDOR DE COMIDA! Gackt se desiluciono al verlo asi q pago sin esperar el cambio puso la comida en la mesa y volvio a sonar el timbre , fue rapidamente hacia la puerta la abrio y... si, era Hyde.

Gackt: hola Hyde ( alegre)

Hyde:hola

Gackt: onegai pasa, que la comida se va a enfriar.

Hyde: toma ( le pasa una botella de vino y pasa directo al comedor)

Gackt toma la botella y se le empezaron a venir a la cabeza miles de ideas , sonrio maliciosamente yaque sabia como lograria que Hyde revelara su alma sin hacerle daño y asi sabria si el es como el yaque Gackt tambien tenia sus dudas sobre hyde que mas ayudaban a que se confundiera mas asi que cuando sirvio la cena abrio la botella y le sirvio una copa llena de vino a Hyde.

Hyde encontro raro a Gackt desde el momento en el que abrio la puerta, Hyde se sentia un poco incomodo con la situacion pero disimulo en todo momento...

Hyde: Gackuto... eto..., me ayudaras con una cancion? se llama EVERGREEN es buena pero no encuantro un ritmo apropiado para esa cancion...

Gackt: si claro. como es la cancion

Hyde: uuhhh! es una cancion diferente es para mi proximo disco como solista

Gackt: woau.. ( mirandolo fijamnte) no sabia que ibas tan rapido te a ido muy bien.

Hyde: si (mirandolo fijamente) me ha ido muy bien

Gackt: ( mirando la copa de Hyde) mas vino?

Hyde: si, claro

despues de mucho rato la situacion se empieza a relajar Gackt seguia sirviendole vino a Hyde y hyde bebiendolo aunque tambien gackt llebaba su buena cantidad de copas despues de un rato Gackt ya un poco mareado y pensando que Hyde tambien estaba asi se acerca a Hyde con un tono mas seductor

Gackt: con respecto a la cancion .. en que quieres que te ayude?

Hyde: (desprevenido) en muchas cosas... eto... necesito ... inspiracion eso creo ( cuando dice eso mira a Gackt y sin pensarlo se acerca a el )

Gackt: como que tipo de inspiracion necesitas? (murmurando cerca de los labios de Hyde)

Hyde: como esta... .

Hyde se acerca a Gackt y lo besa apasionadamente siente sus humedos y carnosos labios como si estuviera hace mucho tiempo esperando ese beso y como si quisiera que lo consumiera ,esa era su necesidad ... deseaba a Gackt sin pensarlo dos veces. deseaba tenerlo.

**yukamizerable**


	2. Que vamos hacer?

_**Capitulo 2:** **Que vamos hacer?**_

_**( aun en el raconto...)**_

Gackt en ese momento se sorprendio y empezo a sentir una extraña sensación en su cuerpo. Se acomodo mientras bezaba apasionadamente a hyde, ninguno de los dos se quería detener.

Gackt estaba sentado a lado de la silla de hyde pero de un momento a otro hyde pierde el equilibrio y se cae de la silla junto a gackt ya en el suelo hyde se pone arriba de gackt ante eso se detiene y lo mira para ver si esta bien …. Gackt lo toma de la barbilla y lo acerca suavemente hacia sus labios y se bezan suavemente como si quisieran sentir en cada momento al otro sin perderse nada… lentamente hyde comienza a desabrochar la camisa de gackt y separa lentamente sus labios de los de su amante , con su lengua toca el pecho de gackt, quien no habia perdido el tiempo y le sacaba el cinturón. Y después forcejeaba con un cierre que no queria ceder ante sus dedos. Hyde al ver los fallidos intentos de gackt con el cierre de su pantalón decide sacarle los pantalones a gackt y luego gackt AL FIN! Sacandole tambien los pantalones de hyde viendo que este se le adelantaba con sus dedos gackt toma a hyde y se sube arriba de el y le dice: primero tu koibito….

Gackt lo pone de espalda a el y comienza a quitarle descaradamente su ropa interior ( boxer negro jeje) ya gackt estaba muy excitado hyde solo queria una cosa sentir a gackt dentro de si no podia esperar

Hyde: gackt rapido… hayaku… ( gackt buscaba un poco de lubricante por alli…. )

Gackt. Espera que no quiero hacerte daño … ya listo ( gackt comienza a poner lubricante ( que lubricante sera?.. eso nadie lo sabe) en la parte baja de la espalda de hyde).Rapidamente gackt comienza a entrara en hyde con un poco de fuerza hyde estaba muy excitado rajuñaba la alfombra y decia: mas mas.. gackt…. mas….

Gackt complacia a hyde y asi sintiendo el sudor de hyde comenzo con sus manos a tocar el muslo de hyde. Gackt queria tener el miembro de hyde entre sus manos y tocarlo y desearlo mas y hacer sentir a hyde complacido …. Ya en sus manos ( gackt y hyde en una extraña posicion) gackt empezo a excitar aun mas el miembro de hyde con suaves y rapidos movimientos con sus manos hasta sentir sus manos humedas por el liquido que salia de hyde…. Lo dos no querian detenerse nunca… hyde decidio de repente entrar en el cuerpo de gackt asi q se separo de el y lo llevo con un fogoso beso al sofa .. gackt y hyde se sentaron uno al frente del otro en el sofa con las piernas abiertas y cruzadas con las del otro hyde y gackt se besaban mientras estimulaban el miembro del otro cada vez mas con movimientos rapidos y habiles …. Gackt se sentia su respiración rapida solo queria gritar…gackt: hyde… con mas fuerza .. vamos hyde…

Hyde: (mirandolo incredulo) mas placer? ( lo empuja hacia atrás y gackt cae en el sillon hyde le abre mas las piernas a gackt mirando sus deliciosos y duros muslos) te voy hacer gritar de pasion…

Hyde comienza a separara aun mas las piernas de hyde y besa sus muslos lentamente llegando de a poco al miembro erecto de gackt y lo beza y comienza a introducirlo en su boca y alli a saborearlo con su lengua sin detenerse gackt ya estaba en el punto maximo con todo el placer que sentia queria gritar su respiración era muy rapida no podia creer que ese hombre con alitas pudiera hacerlo sentir a si.. que su amigo lo hiciera sentir a si .. su amigo se convertiria en su amante ya sentia una loca pasion por el…. Solo queria estar con hyde.

Hyde mientras lamia con locura el miembro de gackt pensaba en lo feliz q se sentia poder poseer con esa brutalidad a gackt… penetrarlo era un sueño relizado… amaba a gackt .

Hyde seguia en el miembro de gackt y lo mordia suavemente hasta sentir su liquido dulce que lo hizo sentir placer y asi se separo y comenzo a subir hasta llegar al pecho d gackt y morderlo.. siguió subiendo hasta llegar a sus labios los mordio y gackt al ver que hyde tenia de su liquido en el labio lo beso mas fogosamente que nunca con el deseo de nunca separarse de el… gackt se levanto… y tomo la mano de hyde .. lo llevo a su habitacion a la cual nunca nadie habia entrado… hyde emocionado porque sabia eso, tiro a gackt en la cama y lo penetro rapidamente con las ultima fuerzas que le quedaban los dos gemian sin detenerse.. gemian mas que en cualquier otro momento. Eran uno otra vez y no querian detenerse… después de una larga oscilación bien gemida ( ne?) se separaron, se cobigaron bajo las sabanas de la cama de gackt, se besaron hasta quedarse dormidos por el cansancio…

yukamizerable


	3. cuando la amistad se convierte en otra c

**Capitulo III: cuando la amistad se convierte en otra cosa**

PII PIII PPIIIIIIIIIII PONG! PII PIIII PIIIIIIIII PONG!

Haruka se desperto por el sonido de su celular y somnolienta lo contesta:

Haruka: moshi moshi?

…. : hola haruka! Te desperte?

Haruka: eeeemmm…. No para nada… quien habla?

….: tetsu, como estas?

Haruka: hola gomen .. gomen por no reconocer tu voz.. es que hace tanto tiempo que no me llamabas

Tetsu: si. Oye donde estas?

Haruka: en casa de mis padres

Tetsu: en Tokio cierto?

Haruka: si se mudaron hace poco para aca y quise venir a verlos

Tetsu: genial… oye estaras libre hoy en la mañana?

Haruka: sip. Por que?

Tetsu: queria tomar un café contigo.te gustaria ? es que necesito hablar contigo

Haruka: bueno, entonces donde nos encontraremos?

Tetsu: te esperare en el café " shikisai" a las 12 .te parece?

Haruka: si, genial. entonces no vemos Au Revoir

Tetsu : nos vemos

Haruka apago su cel. Algo sorprendida ya que su desaparcido amigo habia vuelto.

Se levanto de la cama vio el reloj ( 11:00 Am) decidio vestirse y les dijo a sus padres que tomaria café afuera asi que se fue pensando en que queria decirle tetsu ya que hace mucho tiempo que no se hablaban y era porque el se habia alejado de ella aunque tambien ella no se habia dado el tiempo de buscarlo como corresponde. Haruka veia como el sol se levantaba sobre el cielo y empezo a caminar mas rapido para llegar a tiempo .cuando llego vio a tetsu a travez de la ventana sentado en una mesa, esperandola. Haruka entro y al verlo se dio cuenta que estaba diferente , algo nervioso , se acerco a el lo saludo y se sento.

Tetsu: oohh has llegado a tiempo

Haruka: sip

Tetsu: que pediras?

Haruka: un capuchino.

Tetsu: ya ire a pedirlo.

Haruka: oki!

Un rato después llega tetsu con el capuchino y su café cortado ( es un café de autoservicio Ne!)

Tetsu se sento y vio como haruka tomaba de sorbitos su café. Haruka se da cuenta:

Haruka: bueno... Como has estado?

Tetsu: bien bien lamento no haberte hablado en un tiempo

Haruka: si… hasta hyde tenia mas tiempo que tu!

Tetsu. Es que yo estaba mas ocupado pensando y dandome cuenta de cosas Que siento

Haruka: muchos problemas en tu corazon y en tu mente?

Tetsu: si… pero solo hay que dar un paso para solucionarlo todo

Haruka: entonces que esperas para hacerlo?

Tetsu: es que no es tan facil ( le toma la mano a haruka)

Haruka: (mirando la mano de tetsu) tetsu.. de que se trata todo esto? que haces?

Tetsu se acerca lentamente a haruka mientras que ella esta paralizada mirandolo….. y la beza.

Haruka se levanta.

Haruka: creo que debo irme .. gracias por el café. ( se va)

Tetsu: haruka .. no te vayas por favor…..( se levanta y la sigue) haruka… ven porfavor

haruka sale de la tienda y comienza a caminar.

Haruka: tetsu no te quiero ver, y tu sabes que estoy con gackt … ( se detiene y lo mira) porque me haces esto? ( una lagrima cae en su mejilla)

Tetsu: no lo se… te has llevado mi corazon …. durante Todo el tiempo en el que no te hable me di cuenta de que te necesitaba y que quiero estar contigo. ( la acorrala a la pared)

Haruka: tetsu no… no puedo… ( se sale de alli )

Tetsu: yo soy mejor que gackt

Haruka: ( se da vuelta al escuchar eso) como te atreves a decir eso…? Nadie puede decir si es mejor que alguien y peor si incluyes a gackt no sabes las cosas que ha hecho por mi

Tetsu: tu has hecho mas cosas por el que el por ti

Haruka: no! Callate no quiero saber mas de esto .. tetsu… adios.( cruza la calle en dirección a la casa de sus padres)

Haruka estaba muy confundida y mal.¿ como su mejor amigo podia cuestionar a gackt , su novio, de esa manera ¿? Que se ha creido?

Haruka llega a su casa y sus padres ya no estan entonces saca sus cosas , le deja una nota a sus padres y se va a la casa de gackt ya que solo queia estra con el

Gackt: ( despertandose y mirando a hyde) hola ….

Hyde: ( ya despierto ) hola …. Como estas?

Gackt: cansado y tu?

Hyde: bien y un poco confundido?

Gackt: ( se sienta en la cama) confundido? Y porque?

Hyde: acaso no te has dado cuenta de todo lo que hicimos anoche

Gackt: ( SONROJANDOSE) fue bueno

Hyde: ( o/o ) si fue bueno. Pero esto no es nrmal… estoy confundido y mal no debi haberte buscado

Gackt: no! mentira ,eso fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer .. yo no me hubiera atrevido

Hyde: que? Acaso estas diciendome que querias tener esto conmigo

Gackt: sip…. ¬¬

Hyde: aaahhhh pero es que yo no se que estaba haciendo ni pensando ayer ….. es to es raro para mi y no sabia lo que estaba haciendo… creo que deberia irme ( se intenta levantar pero gackt lo detiene y lo beza)

Gackt: crees que sera muy facil dejarme'? ( mirada sexy!)

Hyde: Oo no….l….o….se

Gackt: no podras conmigo…. Yo t deseo y seras mio todas las veces que quiera ( que posesivo eh?)

Hyde: gackuto… OO que….

Gackt: si hideto? ( dibujando con su dedo circulos en el pecho de hyde)

Hyde: hay un problema

Gackt: en este tipo de relaciones siempre hay problemas… como.. que pensara la gente si sabe?... la disquera no me querrá mas?... que pensara mi familia?

Hyde: no… haruka.

Gackt se queda ahí detenido con su dedo en el pecho de gackt … se recuesta…..

gackt no se habia acordado de haruka... haruka.. -que egoista de mi parte-..pensaba gackt

Gackt. Haruka…. No no puede ser….que hago

Hyde: no ves esto no puede, ser tu amas a haruka

Gackt: (mirandolo) eso tu no lo sabes

Hyde: …. OO

gackt : (pensando) no quiero perderlos a ninguno de los dos que hago? yase...

Gackt: no te preocupes podemos ser amantes ( lo dice algo temeroso esperando una buen arespuesta)

Hyde: amantes ¿? No es eso muy rapido….

Gackt: creo que sera mejor que te vayas ( hyde: OO )

Hyde: esta bien ;;

Gackt: no me llames….. ( hyde lo mira con tristeza) yo te llamare

Hyde toma su ropa se viste rapidamente mientras que gackt todavía tirado en su cama mira a hyde pensando en que habia echo y en las consecuencias que podria tener

Hyde toma sus cosas.. de echo las recoge y mira como a gackt se le nota todo el cuerpo a travez de la sabana blanca le dice adios sin esperar respuesta y se va.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka habia tomado un taxi para llegar a la casa de gackt . en el momento en el que el taxi se detiene frente al edificio y le paga al conductor y mira por la ventana y ve a hyde saliendo triste del edificio…. Eso la hace extrañar mucho.. porque nunca lo habia visto asi.

Haruka se baja del taxi y toca el timbre…. Despue de un rato lo vuelve a tocar…. Hasta que una voz apagada contesta: si… quien es?

Haruka: gackuto soy yo abre

Gackt: si enseguida

Gackt se sorprendio al escuchara haruka ya que no tenia muchas ganas de verla y estaba todo desordenado ….. solo deseaba que no haya visto a hyde salir … ya que no queria que se enterara de eso … ya que ahora ... no sabia que hacer … amaba a esa mujer.. pero otro amor mas fuerte y diferente se interpondia ahora entre ellos

Gackt: ( se acerca al citófono y presiona el boton para abrir) haruka sube.

Mientras haruka subia tgackt ordenaba un poco y se puso una bata. mientras pensaba que podia decir por el desorden

Haruka al poco rato toco el timbre

gackt se acerco a la puerta , su corazon latia fuertemente en su pecho y abrio la puerta...

yukamizerable


	4. cuando todo es diferente se buscan op

capitulo IV:

haruka mira a gackt cuando el abre la puerta

haruka: eeehhh… hola gackuto

gackt: (urgido)hola ( se aparta de la puerta y haruka entra)

haruka al entrar ve el desastre en el que esta el living y ve como el desorden sigue hasta la habitación de gackt…

(haruka mira a gackt )

haruka: gackt que paso aquí?

Gackt: emmmm… hyde y yo peleamos

Haruka. Hasta tu cama? ( un poco sorprendida)

Gackt: es… que…… yo me fui a dormir después que nos peleamos y de lo que recuerdo empeze a desordenar todo …y no se que hizo hyde después ... estabamos bastante ebrios.. muy ebrios… mal mal (gackt estaba un poco frustrado ya que no sabia si haruka le iba a creer)

Haruka: ( llendo a la habitación de gackt mientras q este la seguia) aahh.. entonces por eso quizas salio taan triste del edificio. Porque habian "peleado" ( pero si estaba ebrio no deberia recordarlo en la mañana –pensaba haruka-)

Gackt. ( ya con todos sus temores expuestos) sii? Yo recien me levante no sabia que estaba aquí

Haruka: de verdad? ….. ( haruka sentia que gackt le mentia pero ignoro su sentimiento se acerco a gackt y lo bezo)

Gackt le respondio el bezo pero este bezo fue mas toxico para su corazon por que sabia que ya todo era distinto… haruka ya no estaba en su corazon como antes.. .

Haruka se separa de gackt y lo mira sabiendo que quizas gackt sintio algo diferente en ese bezo .. estaba muy confundida ya otra persona estaba en camino hacia su corazon.. tetsu la hacia dudar? La hacia dudar de su mas grande amor con el que lleva años , con que el ha pasado grandes momentos? –que me esta pasando (pensaba haruka)- haruka sintio que su corazon se apretaba y que la afixiaba… miro a gackt y vio a alguien diferente ¿ como podria pasar eso tan rapido?¿ como su corazon puede dar vuelcos de un momento a otro? …. Que hacer? sabia que gackt la amaba pero ¿ella lo amaba de la misma manera a el? Haruka solo queria llorar ya no soportaba la presion ..pero decidio mantenerse fuerte y se dio cuenta que gackt estaba mirandola .. sus miradas se cruzaron y gackt simplemente la abrazo.

Gackt: que te sucede? ( extrañado por la expresión de haruka durante ese momento de silencio que duro años)

Haruka: nada.solo quiero que me abrazes mas fuerte gackuto…. ( con sus ojos humedos)

Haruka sintio a gackt mas lejano pero de un momento a otro gackt la empezo a besar con furia y pasión .. gackt lo unico que queria era hacerla sentir como siempre pero ya nada era igual … hicieron lo que hacian cada noche de pasion … unieron sus cuerpos con lentitud como si quisieran recordar para siempre lo que estaba pasando para asi no olvidarlo jamas.

Se quedaron juntos hasta el anochecer …

Gackt. Haruka me tengo que ir…

Hartura: a donde?

Gackt: ire con chacha a Okinawa

Haruka: de verdad? Pero te iras ahora? ( un poco triste)

Gackt. Eehh. Nop pero arreglare mis cosas para irme temprano..( se acerca a haruka y la abraza) nos vemos en unos dias mas..

Haruka: cuantos?

Gackt: 7

Haruka: podre esperar ( sonrisa)

Gackt: para que?

Haruka. Eehh.. tu sabes ( mirada sexy)

Gackt: entonces volvere pronto ( le dio un bezo en la frente , se pone sus boxers , se levanta y empieza arreglar sus maletas)

Haruka lo mira y se acurruca pensando que todo volveria a la normalidad y cierra sus ojos.

En eso gackt toma su celular y marca.

Gackt: hola

…: hola gackt eres tu?

Gackt: arregla tus maletas que nos iremos de viaje, hyde

Hyde: eehhh… a donde vamos.

Gackt: alli lo veras mañana te recojo a las 6.30 am en tu depto .

Hyde: pero porque todo taan rapido.

Gackt: no hagas tantas preguntas solo arregla tus cosa que nos iremos de viaje

Hyde. Esta bien. Hasta mañana.

Gackt: chao

En realidad gackt no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo pero lo unico que sabia era que su viaje no duraria una semana.

Al dia siguiente gackt fue abuscar a hyde en taxi y se fueron al aeropuerto compraron dos boletos a Okinawa y se fueron hyde nunca pregunto nada solo miraba embobado a gackt sin saber que hacer.

En la mañana haruka se desperto y gackt ya no estaba solo habia una nota: nos vemos en una semana … te amo… gackt.

Haruka se quedo tranquila al leer la nota, se levanto y se vistio mientras tomaba desayuno sono el timbre.. era tetsu.

Haruka presiona el boton para abrir la puerta y espero en la puerta a que tetsu suba .

Tetsu: hola haruka

Haruka. ( nerviosa y emocionada a la vez) Hola ,entra.

Tetsu (entro y vio que estaba desayunando sola ) y.. gackt?

Haruka: no esta, salio de viaje ( nerviosa)

Tetsu: de verdad? Osea estaras sola un tiempo ( se acerca a haruka, la acorrala a la pared pero esta vez tetsu no la bezo sino que haruka…. Bezo a tetsu… tetsu sintio que ya la tenia en sus redes)

Tetsu. Uuhh con que hoy quieres jugar? No que estabas taan "enamorada de gackt"

Haruka: ya todo a cambiado asi que sentemonos y hablemos.

Tetsu: aah con que haruka quiere hablar.. eso es lo que siempre quieres…

Haruka. Tenemos que hablar

Tetsu. Buena esa haruka... comienzas algo y no lo quieres terminar… harukita.. con ese bezo no sabes lo que has desencadenado

Haruka. Aah si? con que nose? Tetsu.. aquí quien decide las cosas soy yo

Tetsu: te gusta dominar ehh? ( se acerca a haruka y la beza recorriendo con su mano su silueta)

Haruka: yo decido lo que quiero (quita la mano de tetsu )

Tetsu. Bien entonces que haremos?

Haruka : ya veras. Vana apsar muchas cosas…. ( mirando a tetsu mientras se sientan en el sillon)

Fin del raconto ( recuerden que todos los capitulos anteriores eran parte de un recuerdo de todo lo que ha pasado)

Yukamizerable


	5. un San valentin distinto…

_Capitulo V: un San valentin distinto…_

**Haruka lloraba en el baño del depto de gackt…era san valentin y gackt no estaba alli …estaba sola.. con algo en su interior… estaba embarazada de gackt…hace un momento se habia enterado el test habia dado +… en casa de tetsu se habia sentido mal y lo presentia hace unas semanas… sabia que era de gackt pero , que iba a hacer? Ya sabia que gackt se habia ido con hyde.. que ellos seguramente tenian algo.. tenia que encontarlos hoy mismo … queria encontrar a gackt y darle la noticia de que seria padre, todo esto en San valentin, era temprano asi que llamo al aeropuerto y consiguió un boleto para Okinawa ya que gackt antes de irse le dijo que iria hacia alla, **

**ya haruka se habia decidido: habia dejado a tetsu sin darle una razon ...tetsu era muy estupido ya que solo estaba obsesionado con ella y no la amaba. haruka gracias a tetsu se habia dado cuenta de lo que le decia su corazon.**

**Haruka sabia que este seria un viaje difícil ya que esperaba un hijo de alguien que supuestamente era gay o algo asi. Era fuerte para haruka asi que tenia alejados sus pensamientos de ello teniendo la esperanza de que todo fuera un pesadilla y nada mas.**

**tomo un bolso del armario fue a la habitación de gackt , guardo su ropa , las llaves y se fue hacia el aeropuerto.**

**Mientras iba en el taxi veia como la ciudad psaba antes sus ojos….**

**PII PIII PPIIIIIIIIIII PONG! PII PIIII PIIIIIIIII PONG!**

**Era su celular contesto y era tetsu**

**Tetsu: haruka donde estas? ( preocupado y enojado)**

**Haruka: voy al aeropuerto**

**Tetsu. Acaso gackt ya llego? ( temiendo lo peor)**

**Haruka: no… ire a buscarlo**

**Tetsu: no puedes hacer eso ( enojado)**

**Haruka: si puedo y lo hare ademas lo nuestro es un juego y hora hay cosas mas importantes por las que tengo que luchar**

**Tetsu: NO! (enojado) ire a buscarte no permitire que te vayas con gackt .. el esta con hyde..tu debes estar conmigo YO TE AMO ( gritando enojado)**

**Haruka al escuchar eso corto la llamada estaba asustada .. - ¿ de verdad tetsu ira al aeropuerto? El es un SICOPATA.. no me dejara tranquila.- pensaba haruka . asi que le dijo al taxista que se apurara..**

**En eso tetsu al cortarse la llamada tomo sus cosas y partio al aeropuerto mas cercano no iba a dejar que haruka se fuera asi .. no lo pèrmitiria.**

**En una cabaña…**

**Hyde esta desnudo en la cama junto a gackt … se miran y hyde le da un beso a gackt**

**Hyde: feliz dia de san valentin gackuto… te amo ( lo beza nuevamente pero esta vez es un beso mas largo y lento)**

**Se separan**

**Gackt: feliz dia de san valentin hyde… yo tambien te amo ( y se abrazan) o:p /o:p **

**Esas semanas habian sido las mejores para ambos … al principio a hyde le costo acercarse a gackt y aceptar que lo amaba para el era difícil todo eso pero con el pasar de los dias se fue acostumbrando a sentirse amado y a amar a gackt… era feliz.**

**Gackuto disfrutaba cada dia que vivia junto a hyde sabia que esas vacaciones terminarian en algun momento pero era feliz en cada momento ya no sentia las ataduras hacia haruka que sentia al principio ya que se habia dado cuenta que nada lo ataba a ella y que su amor hacia a ella no era nada…. ya no la amaba.**

**Gackt abrazo mas fuerte a hyde le dio un bezo y se fueron a desayunar.**

**En cambio haruka ya habia llegado al aeropuerto y esperaba en la fila para poder entrar al avion.**

**De un momento a otro alguien tomo su brazo y lo tiro haruka se dio vuelta y vio a tetsu enojado**

**Tetsu: con que te quieres ir? ( sicopatamente enojado)**

**Haruka . ( asustada) tetsu sueltame me haces daño.**

**Tetsu. Aquí la que hace daño eres tu .. no te das cuenta que te amo ( tono de pena)**

**Haruka: tetsu sueltame o gritare .. estas loco yo no te amo … y no lo hare nunca sueltame! ( grita)**

**Mientras avanzaba la fila la azafata se habia dado cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando haruka grito decidio llamar a seguridad.**

**Guardia: ( se acerca a haruka) esta bien señorita? ( mirando a tetsu)**

**Haruka: si gracias. ( murmurando) tetsu te podrias ir por favor. ( el guardia la mira y se aleja un poc pero sin perderlos de vista)**

**Tetsu. (estallando) NOOO DEJARE QUE TE VAYAS ( agarra mas fuerte el brazo de haruka y la tira hacia la salida) NO TE IRAS NUNCA DE MI.**

** Haruka: NO TETSU DEJAME! AYUDA! (ASUSTADA)**

**El guardia al ver todo esto le dice a tetsu que suelte a la señorita pero este no lo hace asi que golpea a tetsu en el estomago … soltando a haruka .ya todo el mundo veia lo que sucedia asi que haruka le grito gracias la guardia .entrego su boleto y entro al avion asustada – definitivamente esta loco y me salve de estar con el- pensaba haruka.**

**Ya tetsu adolorido se habia ido pacíficamente del aeropuerto recibiendo la amenaza del guardia de que si lo volvia a ver llamaria a la policia. Tetsu estaba enojado habia perdido a haruka.**

**Gackt y hyde después del desayuno y luego de jugar algunos "juegos traviesos por alli" decidieron ir a almorzar y luego pasar toda la tarde en la playa recorriendola hasta el atardecer **

**... ese seria su dia perfecto de San Valentin.**

**Después de unas cuantas horas por fin llego a Okinawa haruka se bajo del avion tomo sus cosas y empeso a recorrer el lugar en busca de alojamiento y de gackt. Al encontrar alojamiento haruka empezo con sus busqueda buscaba en cada restaurant, cabaña, … en cualquier lugar buscaba solo necesitaba encontrarlo.. le preguntaba a la gente era un busqueda desenfrenada por gackt… solo quiero darle la noticia… solo eso y tambien que se de cuenta de las cosas …de lo que estaba sucediendo… de todo .. estaba confundida .. el calor era fuerte solo queria verlo…**

**Estuvo todo el dia asi.. ya se estaba poniendo el sol asi que decidio recorrer la playa mientras veia al sol esconderse.**

**Gackt habia llevado a hyde a recorrer la playa .. ya el sol se estaba poniendo asi que decidio detenerse , ver el mar y a hyde.**

**Gackt: ( saca una pequeña bolsita de su bolsillo hyde lo mira) hyde… ( le da un beso) no quiero que olvides nunca este dia y los demas.**

**Hyde. No creas que los olvidare gackuto ( sonrisa) **

**Gackt. ( sacando dos pulseras de plata) toma este sera un recuerdo de este dia .. del primer dia de san valentin que pase contigo ya que espero que pasemos muchos mas juntos. ( le pone la pulsera en la mano derecha y hyde le pone la pulsera en la mano derecha tambien)**

**Haruka iba caminando por la playa casi desierta porque veia a una pareja al fondo frente al mar.**

**Hyde: gracias gackuto (y se dan un largo y suave bezo) **

**Haruka mira detenidamente a la pareja y algo familiar encuentra en ellos asi que se camina mas rapido para verlos mejor .. se estaban besando…haruka de repente ve que se separan .. y se da cuenta que esta frente a gackt y a hyde. Se le cae el alma a los pies .. no lo podia creer. Estaba alli congelada en el tiempo viendolos a los dos juntos. Su pesadilla era realidad.**

**Gackt y hyde se separan y se miran a los ojos. De repente hyde desvia a la vista y ve a una mujer parada al frente de ellos … la mira mejor y se da cuenta que es haruka.**

**Hyde. Haruka…**

**Gackt: (sorprendido) que? Haruka? ( mira hacia todos los lados y la ve.) haruka…**

**Hyde. toma la mano de gackt y van hacia ella**

**Haruka estaba alli y veia como ellos se acercaban tomados de las mano .. . veia borroso .. eran lagrimas … lagrimas caian de sus ojos… estaba destrozada .. nunca penso que fuera verdad y ahora que haria? Que haria tenia que separarlos o irse para siempre? Pero su hijo … gackt era el padre … que debia hacer?**

**Gackt y hyde ya estaban frente a ella y la veian … veian sus ojos humedecidos..**

**Habia silencio… hyde y gackt la miraban y se preguntaban como los habia encontrado.**

** En eso recordo el ultimo momento en que la vio … le habia dicho que iria a Okinawa con chachamaru por eso habia venido hasta aca buscandolo.**

**Hyde no sabia que hacer estaba ante aquella mujer que gackt habia dejado por el.**

**El siencio era demaciado.. – que decir?- pensaba gackt - creo que solo hay que decir unas simples palabras-**

**Gackt: (mira a haruka mientras sujeta mas fuerte la mano de hyde) haruka….**

**Haruka al escuchar nuevamente la voz de gackt lo mira a los ojos.. estaba destrozada ya no habia nada mas… - creo que ya se lo que hare- pensaba haruka...**

**Yukamizerable**


	6. cuando el dolor te esta matando…

Capitulo VI: cuando el dolor te esta matando…

Gackt estaba sorprendido al verla alli frente a ellos … se sentia cobarde al no haberle dicho nada sobre lo que tenia con hyde para que asi los dos pudieran seguir con sus vidas pero no … fue cobarde y lo unico que supo hacer fue escaparse y dejara atrás a alguien que quizas lo amaba demasiado.

Hyde sentia que su respiración se cortaba ¿Qué hacia alli la ex de gackt y novia de tetsu? Estaba confundido porque nunca hablaba de haruka con gackt una vez la menciono y gackt no le respondio se quedo alli estatico sin decir nada eso le dio a entender a hyde de que quizas habian terminado mal ya que haruka se habia ido enseguida con tetsu.

El dolor era insoportable solo queria llorar y lo hizo .. lloro muy despacio, se tapo la cara con las manos.gackt al verla asi la abrazo y haruka sintio que el pecho se apretaba mas y mas ¿ como le iba a decir lo del bebe? ¿ gackt sabia lo de tetsu? Estaba mal… lloraba sin detenerse pero sabia que si gackt no hacia nada ella tendria que hacer algo porque un bebe no se cria solo.

Hyde: gackuto… llevemosla a la cabaña

Gackt: ( mira a hyde con cara de urgido) si. ( a haruka) vamos.

Y se fueron caminando por la playa rapidamente. Mientras haruka caminaba miro por entre sus dedos y se dio cuenta que el sol casi desaparecia.

Haruka pronto vio entre sus dedos una cvabaña de dos pisos en la cual gackt la hizo entrar y la sento en el living donde habian tres sillones y una mesita de centro. Haruka se sento frente a la mesa hyde en un sillon distante de ella y gackt fue a buscar una botella de cerveza y unos vasos en los cuales sirvio la bebida para cada uno.

Haruka: ( cuando gackt le pone el vaso frente a ella en la mesa) gracias pero ya no bebo.

Gackt: ( incomodo) ok te traere un poco de agua

Haruka: ( sin mirarlo) no gracias asi estoy bien.

Hyde estaba callado mirando la escena.

Todos estaban callados.

Haruka: ( llendo directo al grano) porque no me dijiste a la cara que estabas con hyde? Tu creias que me iba a creer el cuento de que se habian peliado ( enojada) después de ver como habia quedado tu habitación después que vi a hyde saliendo del edificio? ( gritando) Crees que soy tonta ?

Gackt: ( mirandola a los ojos) no sabia que hacer .. crees que esto es facil para mi? ( triste) tu crees que dejarte fue facil

Haruka: ( ya explotando por la furia)yo creo que si… te fuiste con "mi amigo" me mentiste … dijiste: me ire en una semana… fuiste muy descarado al desirmelo a la cara ( le pega una cachetada)

Gackt se queda inmóvil alli con su mejilla ardiendo por el dolor.

Hyde al ver que haruka le habia pegado a gackt decidio hablar.

Hyde: ( enojado)haruka a que vienes aquí … a reclamarle a gackt? Para que haces eso si tu ya tienes otra relacion y es con "mi m aigo" tetsu. Asi que al parecer cada uno se fue con un "amigo"

Gackt: ( shockeado) QUE? Estas con tetsu y me vienes a echar en cara que estoy con hyde

Haruka: ( enojada) si pero te metiste con hyde mientras estabas conmigo

Hyde. ( contraatacando) fijate que tu tambien hiciste lo mismo

Haruka( sorpendida) MENTIRA! Quien te dijo eso?

Hyde: quien crees que fue ... tetsu obio el andaba alardeando de su relacion contigo.

Haruka: (pensando) ese cretino…

Gackt: ( enojado) viniste a puro molestar aquí porque no te vas? ( señalando la puerta)

Haruka: ( molesta) NOO! Al algo importante que debo decirte

Gackt. ( mirandola en menos) que me quieres decir? Que me amas? Que quoieres estar conmigo? Puras tonterias

Haruka: ( triste) NOO! Es mas importante aun… estoy embarazada.

Hyde a l escuchar eso se le cayo el mundo sintió que le quitarían a gackt para siempre.

Gackt: (sorprendido) sii?

Haruka: ( timida y nerviosa por la reaccion de gackt) gackt seras padre.

Gackt. ( sin creerlo) mentirosa… ese hijo no es mio es de tetsu! Es de el, no es mio!

Haruka : ( con lagrimas ne los ojos) como puedes decir eso a caso crees que nose quien es el padre de mi hijo?

Gackt.(enojado) no me hare responsable del hijo de otro me lo dices solamente porque quieres que vuelva contigo a puesto a que tetsu te dejo… el nuca aceptaria tal responsabilidad.

Haruka al escuchar todo lo que le decia gackt le dieron ganas de matarlo miro la mesa y vio la botella … se levanto le grito: es tu hijo!. y tomo la botella al siguiente segundo le habia quebrado la botella de vidrio a gackt en la cabeza haruka al ver lo que habia echo empezo a llorar hyde estaba sorprendido miro a su gackuto que estaba en el suelo se levanto rapidamente del sillon y vio su pulso y se dio cuenta que era muy debil sabia que gackt iba morir .. miro a haruka con furia y vio que tenia el cuello de la botella roto en sus mano asi que se acerco a ella y se lo quito y

Hyde: ( con rabia y pena ) bastarda .. no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho lo mataste! Mataste a gackt!

Haruka . (shockeada) nooo! No queria hacerlo

Hyde la mira a los ojos y le entierra la botella … produjiendole una gran y sangrante herida a haruka ,esta cae fuertemente al piso perdiendo el conociemiento lentamente… haruka al sentier que la muerte se le venia encima penso en lo bello que hubiera sido haber tenido ese bebe con gackt .. lo buena madre que hubiera sido .. el buen padre que hubiera sido gackt … haruka con los ojos humedecidos y ya sin poder respirarta cerro los ojos , se despidioo de su pequeño hijo que no logro dar a luz y exalo su ultimo aliento.

Hyde estaba histerico y shockeado estaba gackt en el suelo sangrando inconsciente y habia matado a haruka… no sabia que hacer. De repente miro a gackt se acerco a el y le quito su cinturón … miro a gackt le dio un bezo en los labios y le dijo que lo amba y que enseguida iria a donde estaba el porque no queria perderlo nunca… hyde miro a haruka y al verla ya muerta penso si de verdad ese hijo era de gackt .. pero ya no le importo se dirigio a la habitación matrimonial en donde habia dormido muchas veces con su gackuto .. en donde habia sentido su amor ardiente en su piel.. donde esperaba estar siempre con el .. donde soñaba con estar con el para siempre en vida…. Se subio a la cama puso el cinturón en la lampara de araña que habia a un costado de la cama en el techo … con dificultad puso el otro lado del cinturón en su cuello ,lo ajusto y salto de la cama … viendo como la muerte venia para volver a ver a gackt.


	7. siempre anteuna bienvenida,una despedida

Capitulo VII : siempre ante una bienvenida…. una despedida.

La noticia de que hyde estaba muerto y de que gackt estaba al borde de la muerte se habia expandido por japon. Las fans estaban conmocionadas … la prensa el ultimo tiempo solo habia informado que gackt y haruka se habian separado y que gackt debido a eso se habia ido de vacaciones para relajarse …

Tras la noticia de que hyde y haruka habian muerto y de que gackt estaba grave todas las iglesias estaban llenas de fans que oraban por el descanso de hyde y la recuperacion de gackt… la tristeza era enorme, nadie entendia lo que sucedia ¿como de un momento a otro habia sucedido cosas tan graves tan terribles en la vida de esos artistas que tanto querian?

Las fans buscaban respuesta … a todo… ¿como la novia de gackt lo habia herido de esa manera.? Como hyde se habia involucrado tanto en eso? … nada estaba claro … la mayoria solo tenia la esperanza de que gackt viviera …

Muchas aguardaban afuera del hospital otras iban a la casa de hyde o gackt … todas esperaban el momento en el que alguien les dijiera que gackt estaba bien… ya que perder a dos idol en tan poco tiempo era muy fuerte.

En la noche habia llegado una fans a la casa porque se habia enterado de q gackt y hyde andaban por alli… al golpear la puerta y no recibir respuesta miro por la ventana y vio a gackt tirado en el suelo inconciente… corrio rapidamente a un telefono publico y llamo a una ambulancia… los paramedicos al llegar tuvieron que romper la puerta para entrar de alli se acercaron a haruka y se dieron cuenta que ya estaba muerta pero al acercarse a gackt se dieron cuenta que todavía quedaba esperanza para el… le dieron primeros auxilios lo estabilizaron lo mas posible y lo llevaron al hospital gackt llego con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza … tenia una hemorragia interna a causa del golpe después de una larga y delicada operación al fin habian logrado mantenerlo estable y detenerle la hemorragia … pero los doctores no sabian en que estado mental quedaria gackt después de todo lo que habia ocurrido.

Gackt descansaba en la UCI no podia recibir visitas hasta que se pudiera dar un diagnostico definitivo de su condicion pero hyde igual estaba alli a su lado esperando que gackt despertara … solo esperaba ver los ojos de su amado para decirle todo lo que queria decir … nada mas .. hyde tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarlo pero no sabia si era bueno que gackt estuviera asi por tanto tiempo.

Hyde. Gackt… yo se que me escuchas … todavía estoy aquí a tu lado y lo estare siempre, no te dejare … tengo tantas ganas de verte despierto de nuevo y bezarte … verte dormir de esta manera me duele ,me hace sufrir, gackuto ya paso todo despierta…

Pero ante sus lamentos no habia respuesta pero hyde sabia que debia estar alli … tenia que estar alli para que cuando gackt despertara, para que lo viera a el y se diera cuenta que nunca lo dejo solo ……

Pasaron horas y horas en las cuales hyde le hablaba a gackt para que despertara pero, no habia reaccion alguna.

Hyde. Gackt recuerdas cuando recorriamos la playa de noche y a veces me tirabas a la arena para bezarme con pasion lo recuerdas? Eran lindos momentos … oh! Y recuerdas que esa misma noche nos bañamos en la playa … desnudos ( rubor en las mejillas de hyde)

Fue divertido.

En ese momento los latidos de gackt cesan y comienza a escucharse una alarma .. rapidamente hyde se levanta de la silla y ven como empizan a llegar doctores para darle a gackt masajes de reanimacion

Doc. 1 : cargen a 200.

Y le dan una descarga al corazon de gackt y este no responde.

Doc 2: denle 2cc de epinefrina

Doc: 1 Cargen a 360 rapido! No se nos puede ir ahora…

Le dan dos descargas mas a gackt

Hyde miraba la escena triste …

Hyde: gackt yo no quiero que te vayas … yo quiero que vivas no vengas para aca todavía tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos pero ya estamos en dos realidades diferentes y quiero que al menos tu disfrutes de la vida que te queda gackt por favor…

Gackt recibe una tercera descarga y su corazon comienza a latir de nuevo

Hyde: eso es gackt tu puedes… despierta pronto.

Después de eso gackt ( para el alivio de todos) comenzo a mejorar y pronto le quitaron el respirador mecanico… hyde estaba feliz ya veia mas cerca el dia en el que podria hablar con gackt.

Una mañana ….

Hyde: gackt .. exatraño tanto tu voz me haces falta despierta … porfavor…

Gackt en su mente sentia el llamado de hyde … sentia su presencia … pero no entendia que pasaba de un momento a otro algo lo hizo reaccionar y empezo a sentir que volvia en si .. que volvia a su cuerpo … que volvia a su mente

Gackt abriendo los ojos.

Gackt: hyde? Donde estas

Hyde: ( con lagrimas en los ojos) estoy aquí a tu lado como siempre

Gackt escucha su voz ….y mira a su lado y ve a hyde como simpre .. tan bello como siempre.

Gackt: hyde? ( con lagrimas) hyde… que me paso porque estoy aquí … porque tengo todo esto en mis brazos …. Me duele un poco la cabeza…que a pasado …estas bien hyde? .. no estas lastimado cierto?... lo que mas me doleria en el mundo seria perderte. Que bueno que estas aquí.

Hyde: ( triste y con lagrimas) me alegra que hayas despertado .te e esperado por mucho tiempo e estado aquí durante tu sueño … a tu lado …

Gackt: ven hyde acercate .. que quiero sentirte.

Hyde: no … espera no puedo

Gackt: pero si estoy bien … no me pegaras ninguna enfermedad ni nada solo quiero abra…zar…te

Se abre la puerta y entra un doctor …

Doctor: ( sorprendido) bienvenido señor… camui … que sorpresa verlo despierto

Gackt: ( un poco sorprendido) eehhh? Si que me ha pasado?

Doctor:… eehh tuviste un trauma craneal debido de un golpe y producto de eso tuviste una hemorragia y te operamos parta detenerla.

Gackt al escuchar todo eso se toca la cabeza… :

Gackt: que? Cortaron mi cabello … ( mirando a hyde) porque no me dijiste que me habian cortado el pelo con razon tengo resentida mi cabecita

Doctor: disculpe señor camui.. pero con quien habla?

Gackt: jejej! Muy gracioso…. No ve ( se ñala a hyde) tengo visitas.

Doctor: veo que esta muy de humor para bromas… (murmurando) al parecer todavía no se le pasa el sedante por completo.

Gackt: que? Doctor a caso no lo ve?

Doctor: eehhh… ¡! Señor camui sera mejor que duerma y descanze …. Le tomare la presion…( le toma el brazo y le toma la presion tb le ve a la reaccion de sus pupilas con una linterna y todos esos chequeos basicos que se le hacen a los pacientes)

Mientras chequeaban a gackt este empezaba a darse cuenta de porque hyde no se le acercaba .. mantenia la distancia… sabia porque el doctor no habia saludado a hyde cuando habia entrado a la habitación… hyde no estaba alli fisicamente.

Gackt empezó a sollozar.

Gackt: porfavor doctor venga en otro momento tiene razon necesito descanzar

El doctor lo mira a los ojos , asiente y se va …

Hyde: gackt…. Lo siento te lo iba a decir enseguida pero interrumpieron

Gackt: lo entiendo pero lo que no entiendo es … porque ya no estas aquí .. que sucedió .. no puedes estar….. muerto! ( cuando dijo esa palabra a se le apreto la garganta y lloro.. lloroso por la muerte de su amado.)

Hyde: ( llorando) lo siento tanto…no queria dejarte, no ahora.. estabamos bien juntos.. lo siento .. lo siento lo siento… no se que mas decirte .. no hay palabras para este momento … todo lo que pensaba decirte no es suficiente para el dolor q sientes … ni para el mio tampoco…

Gackt: ( llorando) solo dime que paso ... DIMELO.. dime porque me dejas

Hyde: no te estoy dejando … yo no te voy a dejar nunca .. estaremos juntos pero de una forma diferente yo te cuidare .. te mirare todos los dias por entre las nubes esperando el dia en el que nos volveremos a ver en la misma realidad

Gackt: ( levantandose de la cama) NO! No dejare que te vayas .. si tu te vas yo tb… ( se levanta d ela cama , se quita los tubos desesperado y seacerca a la ventana pero se da cuenta que no hay escapatoria por alli)

Hyde: es toda mi culpa … lo siento .. gackt pero no quiero que hagas lo mismo que yo por favor no!... yo senti que ya estabas muerto .. y ademas mate a alguien…. no podia contra eso.. lo siento.

Gackt: ( lo mira con rabia y pena) que? Que paso dimelo! …. Te mataste! Te mataste! No puede ser por que lo hiciste … respondeme ahora!

Hyde: ( comprendiendo) me e quedado todo este tiempo aquí esperando a que despertaras para explicarte todo pero porfavor no hagas nada… solo acuestate y escucha.

Gackt obedece.

Hyde: gackuto primero quiero que sepas que te amo tanto que al verte tirado y sangrante en el suelo el amor me cego y me hizo verte muerto ,por eso .. . decidi dejar todo y estar junto a ti.pero me equivoque … y por eso estoy aquí para pedirte disculpas y para que me prometas algo…

Gackt asiente.

Hyde. Primero perdon por dejarte…. Tb perdon por herir a haruka… ella tb murio…

Gackt comenzo a llorar

Gackt: que? Ella tb esta muerta pero porque

Hayde: porque ella te golpeo y casi te mata.. y por eso yo tome venganza contra ella.lo siento.. mil veces. Segundo.prometeme… que nos encontraremos solamente cuando tu cuerpo ya sea viejo y haya vivido todo lo que tenia que vivir ten muchos hijos .. ama a quien sea tu compañero o campañera en la vida…. Vive por mi…yo te esperare no te preocupes pero vive.

Gackt: ( con lagrimas)no creo poder vivir sin ti

Hyde: si: si podras. Yo te cuidare y me preocupare de que eso se cumpla pero me lo debes prometer.

Gackt. Simpre estaras conmigo hasta que nos encontremos entre las nubes

Hyde: si yo lo prometo y tu?

Gackt: te lo prometo. Lo hare por ti pero no amare a nadie en mi vida como te ame a ti..

Ya se estaba oscureciendo….

Gackt: mira hacia la ventana.

Gackt: ya esta oscureciendo … la ultima vez que estuve contigo … siento que un atardecer asi fue lo ultimo que vimos juntos

Hyde: si… gackt ya es hora que descanses ya que mañana empezaraa la vida denuevo … y quiero que estes descanzado para enfrentarte a ella …

Gackt: si… mejor dormire …pero ya se que no te puedes acercar pero podrias acostarte a mi lado … solo por un momento para dormir mejor,….

Hyde: … bueno … solo Quiero que duermas, mañana sera un gran dia

( hyde se acuesta al lado de gackt) y gackt mira a hyde y recuerda la escencia de su amado hasta el punto de sentirlo a su lado..

Gackt: buenas noches hyde te amo…

Hyde: buenas noches gackt te amo tambien

Gackt cierra los ojos

Hyde: ( murmurando) te cuidare siempre y pronto estraremos juntos.

El sol caia entre las montañas … el viento acariciaba los arboles … el cielo recibia una nueva alma y la tierra se quedaba con otra separando dos corazones pero deseando que algun dia se vuelvan a unir.


End file.
